


Reserved

by OpheliaLMX



Series: Definitely not a romantic sub-plot... [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Except Liam having flirty characters, Gen, If you haven't flirted with your friends in character have you even D&D, M/M, Nothing shippy in the RPF bits, seriously i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaLMX/pseuds/OpheliaLMX
Summary: Liam messes with his friends in character. It's a pattern. He even manages it with Caleb.This time, Travis unexpectedly turns it around on him and a good time is had by all.(To be clear, it bounces between RPF and Mighty Nein characters; it's honestly the least uncomfortable kind of RPF (it's a comedy, there is no RPF shipping or conflict and it's all about the game) - but still, be aware because I know that's big for some people)





	Reserved

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence:  
> Instead of being taken directly to Rosohna, the Mighty Nein make their own way there and stay in a small township on the way to the Capital.  
> Otherwise, it should slot in neatly with canon.

It’s just after 9pm on a Thursday; it’ll be time for a break soon, and the Mighty Nein are on route to Ghor Dranas. Players and characters alike hadn’t had any idea what was to come as they moved deeper into Xorhas, but so far the townships they have passed through seem far more civilised than expected, with a strict caste system, the workings of which as yet remain unclear. Either magic isn’t used out in the open by anyone but the Kryn soldiers – or nobody rolled high enough to notice it.

Either way, it has been roundly agreed that drawing undue attention would be a bad idea for now – and that means no magic bubble at night when they are staying in a populated area. The only way to avoid sticking out like a troop of sore (but colourful) thumbs in this small Xorhassian township is to book rooms at the local inn. The way Matt has described it, it sounds like all of the buildings tend to be larger in this part of Xorhas – and his soft-voiced inn-keeper earlier asked if they wanted a room each, so clearly they are not low on space. The Mighty Nein has their pick.

“So, you wanted four rooms at the end of a hallway, correct?” Matt clarifies after the characters have done a little planning and have gotten in contact with Yeza again over dinner.

“Yes, and it is only the bedrooms at the end of this hall?” says Liam-Caleb.

“What do you mean?”

“No extra doorways to other rooms, to closets or a washroom, or anything? Will anybody aside from us come through, is what I want to know.”

“Roll an investigation check.”

“Ah – no. Zwolf Twelve.”

“Sure. Well, there is a window looking down over the roof of the stables, and there is a candle on the windowsill, so someone might come through for that? There’s a flint next to it though, so you figure it’s probably just there in case one of the guests wants to use it; you get the idea that most citizens of Xorhas aren’t too bothered by the dark. But otherwise, no, it appears to be an empty corridor, dead end.”

“Okay, gut gut. Well then, before we sleep I will take out my silver thread and I will start to wind it through the hallway outside of our rooms so that it crosses each doorway, the hall, and across that window…”

 

-0-

 

“Man, it’ll be weird sleeping in different rooms,” says Beau idly, looking into one of the surprisingly pleasant rooms. They each contain a bed easily large enough for two, a clean dresser, a couple of lanterns for light, and even what appears to be a large barrel of water. For the Mighty Nein, this is… well, this is basically luxury. Beau pokes at the soft bedding. “So much space… I’ve gotten used to waking up with an elbow in my face.”

“Do you want to share with me?” asks Jester. “Do you want me to stick my elbow in your face? Because I could still do that if you want me to.”

“Someone’s gettin’ some honest to Gods alone time – bed all to themselves,” Fjord observes. “Caduceus, is that something you miss? Yasha?”

“I wouldn’t put it quite like that,” says Caduceus mildly, as Yasha says,

“I like the floor.”

In the end, Fjord takes the room by himself; nobody has any particular objections, and he seems happy to place his belongings wherever he likes and properly straighten out his back on a bed of his own. Caduceus and Yasha pair up, as do Beau and Jester, and of course Caleb and Nott take the last room.

Since there is no magic bubble, they decide to keep a full watch through the night. Fjord puts his hand up to go first and Caleb, as he finishes activating their careful alarm network, declares that he will join him. Frumpkin stalks over to cuddle with Nott, who looks even tinier curled up in the middle of the large, comfy bed.

“You know, if we were feeling really paranoid we could send your cat out to watch the… cats,” says Fjord, as Caleb exits his and Nott’s room and softly closes the door behind him.

“We can see the stables through that window,” replies Caleb with a shrug. “Our beasts do not look out of place, I think. They are mostly sold to the military after all, and I do not believe many this close to Ghor Dranas would like to pick a fight with the Kryn.”

Fjord looks out the window. It is silent and still.  
“Sure.”

“Anyway, Frumpkin does not get many opportunities for a good nap.”

“Wait, he needs to sleep?”

“No, but he likes it,” says Caleb. “He is a creature. There is something to be said for creature comforts. For pleasure. Don’t you think?”

He doesn’t look away from Fjord. The moment lingers.

 

-0-

 

Laura snickers, and the others seem mildly amused also as Liam stares at Travis unapologetically.

“Sure,” says Travis-Fjord slowly. “Of course.”

“Does he?” asks Taliesin, eyebrows raised.

Liam holds the awkward look for just a moment longer before breaking with amusement.  
“What, does Frumpkin like naps?” He sort of half-waves, as this is not up to him so much as Matt. “Caleb likes to think so.”

Matt shrugs.  
“Eh.”

“Anyway,” says Liam-Caleb, “How about I send him out when I go to bed.”

“Alright, well I need you to roll perception checks for the first watch. Either both roll or one with advantage.”

They both roll individually, as Travis says Fjord will spend the majority of the time focussing specifically on the window. Matt describes a spindly spider skittering across the windowsill, but nothing else.

“So, who’s taking the next watch-?”

“I would quickly like to speak to Fjord near the end of our watch,” interrupts Liam-Caleb.

“Sure,” says Matt, sitting back slightly.

 

-0-

 

“Ah Fjord, before we finish our watch,” says Caleb through the darkness. He has been lingering near one of the bedroom doorways while Fjord has kept watch by the window, but now draws a little closer to avoid making too much noise.

“Hmm?”

“Do you think it might be a good idea to ask that whoever is on watch keep an eye on you? As you are sleeping.”

Fjord turns away from the window.  
“Pardon?”

“It is not magic I am familiar with, of course, so I don’t know exactly how it works, but I cannot help but notice you usually sleep on your back.” He pauses for a moment. “There can be unfortunate side-effects to laying on your back as your mouth is filled with water.”

The half-orc scratches his head with a look of discomfort, as is often the case when his Patron is discussed.  
“Right…” He stops to think, and Caleb watches him patiently. “See, I recall sitting straight up at the end of my dreams before there could be any – of that kind of issue.”

“Every time?”

“Again, Caleb, it does not happen on a weekly basis.”

Caleb nods slowly, scrutinising Fjord.  
“I could have Frumpkin watch you.”

“Do you – ah. Think that’s necessary?”

Caleb gives a shrug.  
“As I said, not my area of expertise. Though I would note that, for every alarm I set that alerts us of danger, another hundred have sat by untriggered. My cat would not mind sitting on your chest from time to time… I would just ask that you consider it, for the nights we are not all huddled together in a dome.”

“I’ll do that, Caleb, thank you.”

Fjord leans over to peek up at the moons through the window. There is not long left of their shift. He chuckles to himself.  
“You know it’s funny, I would never have guessed that you’d one day convince us to all sleep side by side. Until you did.”

“It is safer,” says Caleb blankly. “The bubble is impenetrable.”

“Yeah, I know – and it’s mighty powerful, don’t get me wrong. I’m grateful for it. I guess I figured you for the type… to enjoy his personal space.”

Caleb looks amused and crosses his arms, standing to the other side of the window and appraising Fjord.  
“Is that so, Fjord? You know, for me, a little goblin head snuffling against my belly has probably been the most comfortable way to wake up since – for a long time.” He considers for a drawn out moment, and although it isn’t so light, the faint smile doesn’t leave his face. He looks Fjord up and down briefly. “And before that, I was a horny teenager spending my time with other horny teenagers. If anything, I find you – really this whole group – quite reserved. Quite reserved.”

 

-0-

 

The others have been seeing to their paperwork a bit, and listening with passive interest, but Marisha and Laura both look up at this point, Marisha’s eyebrows raised as she and Laura seem surprised and amused. Sam looks intrigued, and Taliesin takes a long drink from his mug.

“’Reserved’. You didn’t room with Molly,” says Travis-Fjord sedately, half-smiling.

Liam keeps looking directly at him.  
“I am guessing you woke up with pants on though.”

Travis coughs.  
“Uh – yeah.”

“Molly on the other hand…” Taliesin says softly; only Laura hears it, and she snickers.

“Well – don’t worry about me, is all I am saying,” says Liam-Caleb, with a hint of smugness Liam cannot quite suppress as Travis seems to have been knocked off kilter. “I can take it.”

“I – ah.” Travis coughs again, his face flushed with a delicate hint of burgundy. “I guess I took you for the romantic type.”

“I would like to think I can have it in me.” There is a beat; something is off in his inflection and everybody is rendered slightly more childish. Marisha wrinkles her nose and Sam claps his hands together like a gleeful imp. “Romance,” Liam-Caleb adds hastily. “I would like to think I can have romance in – it has been a long day, Fjord.”

“That it has,” Travis-Fjord agrees with only the faintest hint of panic. Despite this, he soldiers on. “I meant I figured you would prefer candles and gifts and Zemnian wine. Wooing someone with slow dances, and grand gestures…”

“I am not sure I follow.”

“Caleb will be ready for that when he’s fifty-seven,” Sam-Nott interjects, though the Nott-voice breaks about halfway through the sentence. Sam shakes his head. “I’m not in the room.”

“You know, the type to keep it PG-13 until the wedding night!” Travis-Fjord pushes defensively.

Liam clears his throat, expression falling again drastically to become unsmiling as Caleb returns.  
“Fjord,” he says seriously. “I – ah. Maybe we shouldn’t make assumptions about each other regarding these sorts of things. Let’s go and wake up the next shift, ja? And I turn and-”

“Now hold on,” Travis-Fjord interjects. “And I go up to Caleb and grab his stupid fuckin’ – his coat. He’s wearing his coat right?”

“Yeah…” says Liam.

“Okay, I’ll grab it and turn him around a bit, and I’ll say, ‘Look, Caleb, I’m allergic to cats, so I can’t be sleepin’ with one on my chest.’” There is a beat of silence. “’But I’m not allergic to wizards.’”

Marisha claps her hands in front of her face multiple times like she is thrilled and surprised and doesn’t know what to do with herself, Sam is wide-eyed, Laura seems thoroughly pleased and even Taliesin seems surprised, his hands folded in front of him and eyebrows raised.

“Uh.” Liam sort of stares, looking between a few of the others, none of whom are any help. Even Matt has his fingers interlaced in front of his mouth like he wants to be impartial. “I uh.”

“Look, if you really don’t object to waking up without pants, Caleb,” says Travis-Fjord seriously, “then all the better. I don’t demand that. But if it takes your interest I would very much like to take you to bed. And I just look over him slowly, from his boots, and up over his legs, his body, his neck, and his face, and I look him straight in the eyes, and I wait.”

Travis raises his eyebrows daringly, shit-eating grin unapologetic and toothy.

Marisha squeals and squirms out of her chair like she can’t sit still. She crouches behind it to look at Liam, her eyes wide open, entertained, and with an impossibly wide smile. Sam is looking between Liam and Travis like this might be a joke, while Laura’s just staring at Liam. Taliesin drops his head down to the table, but then quickly props his chin up on his hands because he actually does want to watch this.

“I – ah,” says Liam-Caleb. “We are on watch, Fjorde.”

“Yeah, I mean, we need to wake up the next shift, obviously, but after that it’s up to you Caleb…”

“Uuuuuh.” Liam is still totally nonplussed – Caleb too, which is helpful. “I… uh. I blush like a strawberry and I say ‘I will think about it good night Fjord!’ And I walk away very fast back to my room,” Liam-Caleb manages all in one breath. “Very fast. And ah – I will close the door and I will be quiet… And then I will open and peek out the door like a teenager and give Fjord a friendly finger guns gesture then close it again and swear in Zemnian under my breath.”

“O-kay then,” says Matt gleefully. He gives it a moment as Travis-Fjord beams victoriously. “Fjord, do – do you want to wake the next watch, or-?”

“Well I’m not going to follow Caleb!” says Travis-Fjord, leaning back in his chair. “Nott’s in there. My work is done for now I think.”

Marisha is standing back up to get back to her chair. She lightly punches Liam’s shoulder with both hands.  
“Oh my God.”

“Travis Willingham!” Liam scolds – or yelps – or congratulates? It’s unclear. Travis has recovered, but Liam is still blushing deeply.

“You dirty pirate!” Sam-Nott agrees. Laura hugs Sam around the torso.

“Alright, Fjord, you wake up the next watch-”

“I’m up,” says Taliesin-Cadeuceus immediately. “Can I sense the sexual tension?”

“Insight check,” says Matt, chuckling.

“Twenty-three.”

“Shit,” says Travis unconvincingly as he laughs.

Matt thinks for a moment.  
“You can tell there’s… adrenaline. It doesn’t worry you though, seems okay.”

“Oh, good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, first thing I write in the fandom and it is RPF. This was stuck in my head and needed to be turned into words.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos and especially comments; you inspired me to continue this story!


End file.
